The elimination of the caboose from freight trains and its replacement by an electronic signal transmitting unit has given rise to problems concerning a safe and efficient mounting means for the transmitting unit. As is well known, this unit transmits signals to the locomotive indicating the presence or absence of brake pressure, when the last car of the train has stopped, and when the last car begins to move with the train.
Heretofore, it has been customary to provide a depending mounting pin on the signal transmitting box or unit, which pin engages supportingly in a vertical axis signal flag opening in the pivoted coupling knuckle of the rearmost car. Two problems are encountered with this mounting arrangement. First, in many instances, the signal flag opening is mashed or distorted so that it cannot accept the depending mounting pin of the signal transmitting unit. Second, the pin and signal flag opening are relatively small in cross section, preventing the slender pin from supporting the transmitting unit at a sufficient elevation to avoid destruction of the unit by the crown portion of an oncoming car coupler. Both of these problems are completely overcome by the present invention which provides a mounting for the transmitting unit which is much more stable while having the ability to support the transmitting unit above the elevation of coupling crowns. The mounting according to the present invention allows safe coupling of a car behind the car on which the signal transmitter is mounted without endangering the transmitter or its mounting and without interfering with the coupling operation.
A further feature of the invention resides in the minimizing of metal-to-metal contact between the mounting and coupling knuckle in order to reduce electrolysis. The efficient mounting is convenient to install and remove, sturdy and durable, and relatively inexpensive.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.